


never meet your heroes

by XOLove47



Series: brevity is the soul of wit (drabbles & ficlets) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (but not really), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Party, Post-season 7, Season/Series 07, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Back in the fold at SHIELD, Hunter and Bobbi meet Daniel Sousa.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: brevity is the soul of wit (drabbles & ficlets) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415017
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	never meet your heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> Al prompted me with HB + meeting Sousa and who am I to argue with such an inspired idea?

After SHIELD had saved the world  _ again _ , Bobbi and Hunter had gotten a coded message with coordinates and two words: Come Home.

They were finally being invited in from the cold.

But five years was a long time and looking around the room at their impromptu Welcome Home party, there were a lot of unfamiliar faces.

So it wasn’t surprising when Hunter asked, “Who’s that over there with Daisy? They look pretty cozy.”

“Mmm, must be the asset Jemma mentioned they picked up while time traveling. I heard someone whispering earlier that Daisy was dating someone from the past,” Bobbi answered distractedly.

“Ah, now that you say that, he does look like he’s from another era. Got that Old Hollywood tall, dark and handsome thing going for him.”

Bobbi finally looked over at the pair, “Wait a minute, that’s Daniel Sousa!”

Hunter stared at her blankly, “Is that name supposed to mean something to me?”

“Daniel Sousa. Legendary SHIELD agent, Peggy Carter’s old partner -- seriously, is none of this ringing a bell?

Hunter shook his head, “You got to remember I never went to your SHIELD Hogwarts, so I’m at a disadvantage here, love.” 

Bobbi grabbed Hunter’s hand and practically dragged him over to where Daisy and Sousa were standing.

“Bobbi, Hunter! The man and woman of the hour! It’s so good to have you back,” Daisy said, pulling them in for a quick hug.

After they broke apart, Daisy moved to introduce the man standing next to her, “Guys, this is--

“-- Daniel Sousa,” Bobbi interrupted, sticking out her hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Agent Sousa.”

“I’ve been getting that a lot,” Daniel said wryly, as he grabbed Bobbi’s hand. “And just Sousa is fine. Or Daniel, whichever you prefer.”

Hunter clapped him on the shoulder, “It’s nice to meet you, mate. I promise Bob here is normally as cool as a cucumber, but put her in a room with one of her heroes, forget it.”

Bobbi glared at Hunter and growled, “Hunter!”

Sousa shared a smile with Daisy, “It’s alright. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you both. I know everyone is excited to have you back to help rebuild the agency.”

Bobbi said simply, “Well, SHIELD is our home. We’re glad to be back.”

After a beat, Hunter gestured at Sousa’s almost empty beer bottle, “You look like you could use another drink. Let’s go get everyone another round.”

As the boys headed in the direction of the bar, Bobbi turned back towards Daisy, eyebrow arched, “So you and Daniel Sousa? I need to hear the story there.”

Daisy blushed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _ Daisy. _ ”

“Okay, fine. We’re dating. He’s a good man and I really like him. And that’s all I’m telling you.”

Bobbi decided not to press the issue for now, “I’m happy for you, Daisy.”

“And I’m happy you’re home.”

The pair clicked their glasses together and rejoined the party. They’d have plenty of time to talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, you can find me over on tumblr @accio-the-force, if you want to say hi or send me a prompt!


End file.
